Secret of the Cat and Bat
by Fan Gals
Summary: AU Catherine Wayne, born the year Dick Grayson AKA Robin was adopted, is the child of Catwoman and Batman. Kept a secret from even the Justice League, how will her life play out? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I know that the title is horrible. Basically, Selina Kyle married Bruce Wayne. Also, Dick's parents died when he was six, not nine. That's all the backstory you guys need for now.**

 **Also, Dick is called Richard for the first few chapters and speaks Romanian, not Romani. I couldn't find a good English-Romani dictionary. I used google translate, so not all translations are that accurate. No offense, Google!**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This was really thoughtful of you, Bruce," Selina whispered to her husband. The pair watched as a lion leapt through a fiery hoop, roaring loudly. Bruce smiled at her, feeling relaxed for the first time that day.

The past month had been a mix of ups and downs. Not only was their first anniversary approaching, but the anniversary of Selina's last day as Catwoman as well. Then there was the new baby taking up most of their time. The trip to the circus was their first break.

Of course, almost no one knew about their marriage. The two had decided that, considering their alternate occupations, the occasion would be best left in the dark. Not even the Justice League knew.

And when they went out, which wasn't often, people just assumed that Selina was Bruce's new girlfriend.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Selina and Bruce looked up at the ringmaster.

The man waved his hands in the air, "The Flying Graysons!"

Six individuals stood on either side of the trapeze, waving at the crowd. There were four adults, a pair of brothers and each of their wives. They all launched into the air, pulling off a series of flips and twists. Even Bruce and Selina were amazed as they watched the display.

Things got even more interesting when the last two performers joined the routine.

One of them was a teenage boy, who was a son of one of the brothers. The other was the teenager's cousin, a small boy who couldn't have been older than six. But the two flipped just as accurately and gracefully as the adults.

The first routine was over too soon. The crowd gave a standing ovation, crying out for more.

The family simply smiled and bowed. Then, one of the women said something to the boy, sending him down the ladder and behind the back curtains.

"Looks like we're getting an encour," Selina smiled.

Bruce nodded, "It appears that way."

The five remaining Graysons returned to the bars, doing another series of flips, just as intricate as the ones from before. The four adults moved as one, all of them grabbing hold of each other and forming a chain that hung from a single bar.

Bruce could see why the boy had been sent away. The maneuver was not only difficult, but extremely dangerous. One false move would've been fatal.

The teen suddenly sumersaulted, grabbing onto the outstretched hands of his mother and aunt.

Bruce could see the shifting of fabric from the corner of his eye. The little boy snuck a look at his family's performance, an awed expression on his face.

Bruce's attention was returned to the show by a sickening snapping sound.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The five Graysons had legitimate fear on their faces as the chords snapped on the bar of the trapeze. They fell, and the tent filled with screams and horrified gasps.

Time sped up again as they collided with the ground. Ushers moved to send the audiance outside, calmly fulfilling their duties despite the tears in their eyes.

Bruce and Selina remained frozen, their eyes glued to the horrible scene laid out before them.

Other performers rushed out from backstage, checking the bodies, calling for help and sobbing. It was clear that they had been close to the family.

There was one agonized cry that far outmatched the others.

The little Grayson boy surged forward, struggling to reach his parents, but was held back by the others. Perhaps they wished to spare the boy the pain of seeing his bloodied and broken family.

Bruce felt a vague sense of déjà vu as he snapped back into reality. He ran from his seat, pushing past the ushers when they tried to stop him.

"Bruce!" Selina cried out alarmed. She struggled to reach her husband in her heels and pencil skirt.

Bruce slowed as he reached the distraught boy, gently turning him away from the scene. After quickly analyzing the billionaire, the little Grayson threw himself into Bruce's arms, his shoulders heaving with unheard sobs. Bruce didn't hesitate to pull the boy into his lap.

When Selina finally reached the pair, she lowered herself to the ground next to them, her left arm wrapping around Bruce's shoulders. No one dared ask them to leave; they didn't have the heart to pull the youngest Grayson from the two Waynes.

When the police and an ambulance finally showed up, the ringmaster aproached Bruce and Selina. He completely ignored the two adults and pulled the boy away from Bruce. Selina and Bruce stood shakily.

"Richard," the ringmaster began.

The boy, Richard, spoke with a slight Romanian accent, "*Mami, Tati. Ce de au facut-"

Richard burst into tears again. The ringmaster pulled the boy to his chest with his left arm and extended the other to Bruce, "C.C. Haly. And you are?"

Bruce extended a hand, "Bruce Wayne. This is Selina Kyle." Selina nodded in recognition.

Mr. Haly held back tears, "Thank you for being here for Richard."

Bruce immediately responded, "It was no trouble. In fact," he pulled a business card out of his pocket, "call me whenever."

Mr. Haly took the card, "Thank you again, Mr. Wayne. I'll keep you updated."

* * *

When the pair arrived home that night, emotionally drained, Alfred had dinner set out for them. It was well past ten o'clock. Despite how amazing the food looked (and smelled), Selina darted up the stairs to check on Catherine.

"May I ask what took you?" Alfred asked as Bruce sat at the table.

Bruce looked up at Alfred, very, very slowly.

Alfred nodded, "Very good, Master Bruce."

Bruce put his head in his hands. This was exactly why he became Batman, to prevent more kids from growing up like he did.

After watching Bruce for a moment, gathering what had happened from the man's actions, Alfred started towards the door.

Bruce heard from his butler, "Greetings Ms. Selina."

Selina sighed, "Alfred."

Bruce looked up to see Selina standing there, her dark hair tumbling down onto her shoulders and a bundle of cream blankets in her arms. She smiled at him, then walked over and leaned down next to him.

Catherine was a gorgeous baby, with angelic little raven ringlets and her almond shaped eyes shut tight. Her tiny fist clutched the edge of her blanket, pulling it to just under her chin.

Bruce gave his wife and daughter a small smile. Selina passed the bundle of blankets to her husband, "I know you're upset, but we're here for you."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Catherine opened her sleepy little eyes. Cerulean blue greeted her parents.

"You know, Richard's eyes are that color too."

Selina looked up at Bruce, her jaw dropping. Her lips promptly formed a smile, "He would be an excellent big brother, wouldn't he?"

"Should I set up a room, then?" Alfred had a small smirk on his face as he hovered in the doorway.

Bruce and Selina chuckled, making Catherine giggle. Bruce looked up at Alfred, "It's a majority vote. That would be great, Alfred."

* * *

Bruce drove to the orphanage where Richard was staying the next day, his lawyers having drawn up the paperwork the night before.

The tragedy at the circus was a hot topic throughout Gotham. Four of the Flying Graysons (John and Mary, Richard's parents, Karla, their sister-in-law, and Karla's son, John) had been killed. Karla's husband and Richard's namesake was the sole survivor.

Sadly, Richard was in a coma, and paralysis was a garantee should he awaken.

The woman at the desk set down the document, pulled her glasses from her face and looked down her nose at the billionaire, "I'm not sure I understand, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce didn't blame the woman for being skeptical, he was known for being a playboy after all.

He raised an eyebrow, "I think I've made myself perfectly clear, Ms. Minchin. I want to adopt Richard Grayson."

Ms. Minchin leaned forward, giving the man a condescending look, "Mr. Wayne, I want you to be aware that a child is a huge responsibility. They need more than just a home and other necessities. They-"

Bruce sighed, "Yes, I'm quite aware, ma'am. I'm ready to provide Richard with the support and comfort he deserves."

Ms Minchin leaned back, tapping her fingers on the desk, "Very well, Mr. Wayne. Although the whole process will take some time..."

Bruce slid his phone out of his pocket, "Usually, yes. But there are perks to being me."

* * *

"Right this way, Mr. Wayne," the perky orphanage volunteer led him to the back of a dorm room. They were followed by several shocked pairs of eyes. He did his best to shrug it off, but he couldn't stop that little voice in the back of his head that told him that he would've ended up here without Alfred.

Bruce made a mental note to thank Alfred when he got back.

The woman's expression turned somber as they approached Richard's bed. The boy sat cross legged on his bed, hugging a stuffed elephant to his chest. His face glistened with tears.

The woman turned to leave, but murmured a hurried warning, "Good luck. He hasn't spoken to anyone since he got here."

Bruce waited for the volunteer's footsteps to fade before he stepped up to Richard's bed.

"Richard?" the little boy looked up at Bruce. A flash of recognition appeared and disappeared in a flash.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. I was with you yesterday after..." Bruce trailed off. He cleared his throat, "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened."

Bruce paused, realizing how little those words really meant. Richard had just lost everything he knew from before then, no words would change that. He knew from experience.

"I've been where you are now. I lost my parents when I was about your age," Richard looked up at him with new respect. "I want to offer you another chance. I know that I could never replace your parents, but you can be part of my family."

Richard looked shocked.

Bruce gave him a moment to process this news, then added, "It's totally up to you."

The boy jumped into Bruce's arms, momentarily slipping into Romanian, "**Multumesc."

Bruce smiled a little as he held Richard, "***Cu placere."

* * *

Richard looked around curiously as he was led into the house. He clutched Bruce's hand, only loosening his grip when he saw Selina smiling at him from the stairs.

"Hello, Richard," Selina strode quickly towards the pair and held out her hand to him. The boy shyly hid behind Bruce's leg.

Selina pretended to pout, "Oh, come on kitten. I'm not that scary, am I?"

Bruce chuckled as Richard shook his head furiously.

"Well, you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to replace Mami, but I can be your mom. You know, Mami version 2.0!"

Richard looked up at Bruce, then finally went to Selina, giving her a tight hug. She stood up, the boy still clinging to her.

Selina tapped a finger on Richard's nose, "Now, why don't we go and meet your baby sister?"

Richard's face morphed from surprise to delight and he gave a nod.

* * *

Selina set Richard down on the floor of the nursery. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to see into the crib.

Selina scooped Catherine into her arms and knelt so Richard could see her, "This is Catherine, Richard. She's your baby sister."

Richard leaned over the bundle to see two curious eyes staring up at him. He felt a smile break out on his face as he stroked his little sister's cheek.

* * *

 ***"Mom,** **Dad. Why did they-"**

 ****"Thank you"**

 *****" Your welcome"**

 **There's your first chapter. They will progress from Dick's childhood with Bruce (and Selina), into actual team fluff. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Richard finds out about Batman (kid's a genius!) and meets the Justice League! Excitement!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred was quite content with caring for little Richard when Bruce and Selina were out fulfilling their 'other duties'. He rather enjoyed it, truth be told.

This fact ran through the butler's brain as he glanced into the living room from the stairs. Master Richard was sitting on the floor, a box of colored pencils sitting next to him. The little boy had become quite entertained by drawing a certain elephant.

Alfred nodded, satisfied that Master Richard no longer required his assistance, and scaled the stairs. He needed to check on Catherine.

* * *

Richard bit his tongue as he dragged the blue line across the paper. He needed his drawing of Tasi to be perfect for Ma-

Richard swollowed thickly, then corrected himself. He needed it to be perfect for Selina and Buce, not Mami and Tati.

"Are you alright, Master Richard?" Alfred was by his side.

Richard looked up and pressed a hand to his cheek. He was surprised when it came back wet. "*Da. I mean, I'm fine."

Alfred nodded reluctantly, turning to leave. Richard called after the butler, "Um, Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Richard?"

"Can I help you clean or something?"

Alfred allowed a small smile for the boy, "Of course you may, Master Richard. You can help me dust."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Richard had mastered the art of dusting and was working on cleaning the old grandfather clock in the living room.

As Richard brushed the feather duster along the back of the clock, he heard a little click. He suddenly felt the body of the clock shift. The boy jumped back with a yelp.

The grandfather clock had moved along the wall, exposing a small doorway.

Richard glanced around the room for any sight of Alfred, then slipped through the opening in the wall.

He found himself at the top of a set of stairs that led into a large cave. There were computers and gadgets everywhere, but something about the place seemed distinctly medieval.

Richard crept further down the stairs, then stopped when he noticed the two figures standing by one of the computers.

As he continued to draw closer to the pair, he could see that there was a man in a dark uniform and a woman in a bodysuit, like the ones that he and his family used to wear for performances.

As Richard reached the bottom of the stairs, he gasped.

Batman and Catwoman.

"Hello?" he cautiously called.

The two figures turned to look at him. The pair shared a look, then Catwoman ran up to him, "Richard, what-"

He shied against the stairs.

Catwoman crouched before him and pulled back her cowl, "Richard, calm down. It's just me."

Richard looked confused, "Selina?"

Realization dawned on his face, "If you're Catwoman, then..."

Richard looked up at Batman, "Bruce?"

Batman knelt next to Selina and pulled off his cowl. He was right, Bruce was Batman. Bruce smirked at him, "Good job, Richard."

Selina offered him a smile, "Why don't we go upstairs and talk about this?"

Richard nodded and Bruce breathed a relieved sigh, "Good, just give us a minute to change, okay?"

* * *

Richard sat on the couch, staring at his hands. Selina and Bruce stood across from him, looking unsure how to handle this.

Finally Bruce spoke, "Look, you can't tell anyone about this."

Richard gave him a strange look, "Why would I do that? It's called a 'secret identity' for a reason."

Selina took the boy's hands, "We just wanted to make sure you knew that, Richard. Kids your age usually have trouble keeping secrets."

Richard nodded, looking thoughtful, then questioned, "Can I visit you in the Cave sometime?"

Bruce and Selina exchanged an amused look, then Bruce answered, "Of course you can. Just not when we have people over."

"You're taking this rather well," Selina noted.

Richard shrugged, "I grew up in a circus. You get used to weird surprises."

* * *

In the following weeks Richard frequently visited the Batcave and even asked to be called Dick rather than Richard. He also began to warm up to his new family much more.

Selina and Bruce's search for the murderer of Dick's parents, on the other hand, was going downhill. Bruce was actually blowing off Justice League meetings in favor of locating the killer.

Thankfully, Selina was away on the day that the Justice League decided to check up on Bruce.

Batman was typing at his computer, narrowing down the list of suspects he had comprised.

He didn't turn away from his computer, even as he heard the Justice League's not-so-stealthy entrance. He could tell that the Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Martin Manhunter were standing behind him.

Most would be intimidated, but he was the Batman.

"Bruce, we need to talk," Clark sounded annoyed.

"And?" Bruce replied gruffly.

"You've missed over a month's worth of meetings, Bruce. We're just worried about you," Diana stepped closer.

Bruce sighed. He couldn't say no to Diana; she was practically his best friend.

"I've been busy," Bruce responded vaguely.

Bruce could practically hear eyebrows rising on foreheads. Barry scoffed, "Doing what?"

Oliver defended him, "Cut him some slack. Being a billionaire is tough."

"No, really, I'm curious. Why haven't you been at our meetings? You can't just slack off because you're busy," Barry retorted.

"Ollie doesn't," Dinah added.

Bruce spun around in his chair to face them. He barely noticed that they, like him, were dressed as civilians. Martian Man took a step back, sensing the irritation and anger Bruce was feeling.

"I've been tracking an extortionist who attacked a circus family last month. Three adults and a teenager were killed, a man was paralyzed, and a child was orphaned. I think that's reason enough," Bruce glared, then returned to his computer screen.

The others got quiet. Out of the whole league, they were the only ones who knew Bruce's identity and history. They knew how murders like these upset him.

"Bruce, I'm sorry," Barry began. "I didn't-"

"Bruce?"

Bruce and the others turned to look at the source of the voice. Bruce felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

Dick was standing by the stairs in his pirate pajamas, clutching Tasi the Elephant and a rolled up paper to his chest.

"Sorry, am I-" Dick cut himself off, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "**Bruce, cum se spune întrerupere în limba Engleza?"

"Interupting?" Bruce offered.

"Yes, thank you. Am I Interupting?"

"W-well, um," Clark stuttered comically.

"No, it's fine. What is it, Dickey?" Bruce leaned forward.

The boy stepped closer, looking at the Justice League hesitantly, "***Am avut in vis înfricosator, Bruce."

Bruce looked concerned, "****Era despre ele?"

Dick's bottom lip quivered as he nodded, "*****Ei au cazut. I nu a putut ajuta."

Bruce waved him over, "Dick..."

The six-year-old darted into Bruce's arms, sobbing his little eyes out. All of the onlookers felt their jaws drop. Bruce was hugging the boy back.

"Why did they have to die? Why did the bad man kill them?" Dick whimpered.

Bruce held the boy at arm's length, "Why don't you let me finish up down here, then we'll have Alfred get us some ice cream. I can introduce you to my friends then, okay?"

Dick rubbed his eyes and nodded.

* * *

Dick sat at the table, moving the cold confection in his bowl around with a spoon. He was usually all for ice cream, but the nightmares had stolen his appetite.

"Am I to assume, Master Richard, that you have had the pleasure of meeting Master Bruce's coworkers?"

Alfred sat next to the boy, giving him a look that hid his concern well.

"Yes, but they would've been more impressive if their jaws hadn't been touching their shoes," Dick said with a small smile.

Alfred gave a rare chuckle.

* * *

"Yeah, um, who was that?" Barry seemed unusually calm.

"I said I was going to save the introductions for when I finished up. You'll get the info once I finish narrowing down my search," Bruce typed in his last few notes, then stood and turned.

"Now," Batman transformed into Bruce, "Who wants ice cream?"

* * *

As the seven heroes entered the dining room, they were greeted by the sight of Alfred, the little boy staring mournfully at a dish of mint chocolate chip, and a table piled high with ice cream and toppings.

Dick looked up as the newcomers sat down, "We take our desserts very seriously here. ******Pofta buna!"

He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

Barry lunged for the food, "Mine!"

The others rolled their eyes at the speedster and quickly made their own ice creams.

"So," Olliver began uncomfortably, "Who are you exactly?"

"Richard John Grayson Wayne," Dick said quietly. Bruce looked a little proud when he heard the 'Wayne' tacked onto the end of the name.

Diana smiled at the boy, "Tell us about yourself, Richard."

"Dick," the boy automatically corrected her.

"Let's see I'm six years old, an acrobat, and I'm an adopted Wayne."

Dinah looked intrigued, "An adopted Wayne, eh?"

Dick nodded, "Bruce became my Dad after Mami, Tati, Matusa Karla, Unchi Richard and John f-fell. Unchi Richard is in the hospital."

"So you're the-" Oliver paused as he heard a warning from J'onn in his mind and received a glare from the girls.

Clark changed the subject, "So, what language were you speaking earlier?"

"That was Romanian, my first language. English is hard to learn," Dick got a sympathetic nod from Diana. She had grown up speaking Ancient Greek, though she had been given formal lessons regarding English.

"Mm-hmm...wait," Barry turned to Bruce, "Since when do you speak Romanian?"

"Not now," J'onn turned their attention away from Barry's funny outburst. "Does he know-"

"About Batman?" Dick interrupted.

They all blinked at him.

"What?" Dick pouted, "It's not like I go blurting it out to just anyone. You guys are obviously the Justice League."

Bruce just barely managed to stifle his laughter at the other heroes' (including J'onn) flabbergasted expressions.

"And h-how did you come to that conclusion," Clark stuttered.

Dick gave him a look that very clearly said 'are you really asking that?' and pointed out, "You were in the Batcave. Not exactly, uh, greu de remarcat."

"Huh?"

"Inconspicuous, Barry."

"Uh, right. I knew that."

"Sure you did," Oliver sarcastically assured Barry.

"Maybe you should finish eating. It is long past Master Richard's bedtime," Alfred commented as he picked up the leftover toppings and ice cream flavors.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce stood and walked over to Dick. The six-year-old was slumped over, half asleep.

"Come on, Dick. Time for bed," Bruce gently shook his son's shoulder.

"But I'm not sleepy," Dick yawned.

Bruce chuckled as he scooped Dick into his arms. The boy slumped against his chest, his head lolling against Bruce's neck.

"Aww!"

The men in the room all turned to see Dinah and Diana hugging each other and squealing like fan girls at comi-con. They pulled away from each other and Dinah cleared her throat, "Sorry about that."

"I'll be at the next meeting," Bruce readjusted his hold on his son and walked away.

Alfred stood in the doorway, "Shall I escort you all out?"

* * *

"So, what happened with the kids today?" Selina set down her whip on the table and handed Bruce the information he needed her to gather.

Bruce looked up from his map of Gotham, "Catherine was great all day and Dick met the Justice league."

"...Really?"

"Well, part of it."

"...Did you get it on video tape?"

"Yes, but we can watch it later," Bruce narrowed down his search, "We've got him. Tony Zucco."

* * *

 ***"Yes"**

 ****"Bruce, how do you say interupt in English?"**

 *****"I had a scary dream, Bruce."**

 ******"Was it about them?"**

 *******"They fell. I couldn't help."**

 ********"Bon appetit!"**

 **Sorry if it's bad. This was a bit difficult to write.**

 **Anyway, they found Zucco! I wonder what will happen next?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new (short) chapter. Thank you all of you reviewed!**

 **And to Batmanismyhero, yes, I do secretly fan girl as I write these. That's why I'm one of the Fan Gals.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Selina and Bruce, dressed as Catwoman and Batman, crept through the darkness of Gotham.

The roof of the GCPD building slowly came into view. Commisioner Gordon's silhouette was visible against the glow of the spotlight that sat facing the sky.

Selina froze as she and Bruce reached the edge of the rooftop. Giving her husband's hand one final squeeze, Catwoman blended into the shadows.

Gordon turned as Batman approached, "I got your message. What-"

"The man behind the death of the Graysons is Tony Zucco. He should be meeting with the Penguin at midnight tomorrow. Be there," Bruce bluntly gave his ally the information he had.

Gordon's eyes widened a bit behind his glasses, then narrowed, "We'll be there."

Bruce crossed his arms and nodded, "Keep your guard up. Zucco's leader of a mob family. He has experience with evading the law."

Without another word, Batman and Catwoman disappeared into the night.

* * *

"So, the apprehension of Mr. Zucco will occur tonight, sir?" Alfred inquired. He stood by the stairs that led from the Batcave to Wayne Manor. Bruce, still dressed as Batman, finished his work for the night and turned off the power to the main computer.

"That's right. But Dick can't find out until after," Bruce spun in his chair to face his butler.

Alfred nodded in approval, "Very good, sir."

* * *

"Selina, what are you doing?" Dick glanced over the edge of the countertop. Selina had a recipe set out, along with several wore an apron over her unusually casual sweatpants and t-shirt.

"I'm trying to make cookies, Dick," She explained.

Selina held her hands out over the bowl of cookie batter. She was coated from head to toe in flour.

"Oh," Dick ran a finger over the flour that lay sprinkled on the counter. "Can I help?"

Selina glanced at him in surprise, then smiled at the boy, "Pull up a chair."

She had just found the perfect distraction.

* * *

The apprehension of Zucco had been fairly easy. There had been no casualties, and the only injuries sustained by the police were minor.

Bruce had a smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen later that night.

He was greeted by the sight of his wife and son sitting at the counter, enjoying cookies (which looked suspiciously like Alfred's) and milk.

Dick looked up, a smile spreading across his cookie crumb covered face, "Daddy! You're home!"

Bruce nodded as he walked over to the pair. He gave Selina a kiss and picked up Dick. The little boy offered Bruce one of the sweet treats, "Cookie?"

Bruce set his son on the counter and, despite his usual disregard to sweets, tried the cookie. It was nothing to Alfred's but it was good.

"Mommy and I made them," Dick proudly proclaimed. Finally recognizing the use of the affectionate term, rather than their first names, Bruce glanced over at Selina. He wasn't surprised to see tears in her eyes.

* * *

Bruce didn't tell Dick about the apprehension of Tiny Zucco that night. He thought about it, but the child was too happy and Bruce didn't have the heart to spoil Dick's day with the creamy topic.

When he tucked the boy into bed that night, Bruce noticed that Dick had a peaceful smile on his face rather than the anxious grimace that he had come to expect. Bruce placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and turned to leave the room.

Selina was standing in the doorway, Catherine swaddled in her arms. For once, they could've been mistaken for a completely normal Gotham family. Not two superhero/billionaire parents, the orphaned, Romanian child of a family of acrobats and an angelic baby girl.

* * *

 **Not the best chapter, but oh well. I needed to get this off my chest.**

 **Notice that there is no written fight scene. I felt that it wouldn't fit with the flow of the chapter. Plus, I'm horrible at writing fighrpt scenes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
